CAF African Cup of Nations 2018
The CAF African Cup of Nations 2018 is the first edition of the CAF African Cup of Nations. It was played on FIFA 18, the 18th to the 24th of january of 2018. This first edition was host in generic stadiums and oppose only 4 teams: Egypt, Cameroon, Ivory Coast and South Africa, the only african teams available in FIFA 18. The tournament was won by Ivory Coast, the final day, who have been a suprised moment for everyone. The tournament was also taking part as the first turn of qualifiers for the FIFA 18 World Cup. Participants This first editon shows up 4 teams: * Cameroon * Egypt * Ivory Coast * South Africa World Cup Qualifiers This tournament also take place as the first round of qualifiers of the FIFA World Cup 2018 for africa. This tournament give a direct place for the tournament to the winner (Ivory Coast), and a place for the second turn of the qualifiers (Egypt). Ranking League Thursday 18 january Egypt 2-1 Ivory Coast Crown Lane T. Hamed 33', A. Hassan 90' S. Aurier 45' Two well trained teams for a great opening match. A very tie game with a few occasions for both sides, with a very fast game, a bit stressfull for the supporters. Many occasions but the goals show a good performance on the match as well, but it's Hamed who will manage to score the 1st goal ever in africa, but the advantage will stay not that long because Aurier make his team come back in the game in the last seconds of the first half. The 2nd period was also stressfull, but the goals made a performance way better than in the 1st period. The match was promised to end in a tie. But in the last seconds of the game, like Aurier did in the first half, Hassan find his occasion and beat the goal, giving the victory for Egypt just before the end. South Africa 0-1 Cameroon Court Lane K. Toko-Ekambi 55' Like Egypt and Ivory Coast, South Africa and Cameroon were more than ready for their first match. A very tie game with many occasions and a good collective play. If some players show very good performances for Cameroon (way better than in other african teams), the actions were sometimes very slow or bad played. The two teams manages to score but the shoot wasn't very well made to penetrate the goals... At the mid-game, thanks to Toko-Ekambi, Cameroon succeed to score the first (and only) goal of the match (and the competition for Cameroon). Sunday 21st january Cameroon 0-0 Egypt Court Lane Ivory Coast 2-0 South Africa Town Park G. Sio 37', W. Kanon 62' Sunday 24 january South Africa 0-0 Egypt Court Lane Ivory Coast 2-0 Cameroon Town Park J. Seri 10', S. Doumbia 51' A very great match where Ivory Coast take advantage of the "fail" of Egypt with South Africa. Ivory Coast score in the 10th minute. But Cameroon don't want to forfeit that easily and dominate the whole period: the goalkeeper S. Gbohouo of Ivory Coast makes 3 great stops in the 25th, 26th and 27th minutes! S. Doumbia will be the last scorer of the tournament, scelling the final victory and the title for Ivory Coast. Scorers Notice: all of the scorers of the tournament have scored only 1 goal. Trivia * Ivory Coast scored more than the half of the goals of the tournament, and each goal was scored a an different player. Category:Tournaments Category:CAF Africa Cup of Nations